


How to Be Human

by TheGirlWhoHeldOn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel learning how to be human, Fallen Castiel, Human Castiel, Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, POV Castiel, Pervert Dean, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post Season 8, Short, Smut, Voyeurism, alternative season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoHeldOn/pseuds/TheGirlWhoHeldOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel discovers some...fun human activities.<br/>So has Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Be Human

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know  
> I apologize in advance  
> Yet I regret nothing

It happened on a night Kevin would call ‘normal’. Dean and Sam had traveled to various places to communicate with newly fallen angels, and then they eventually came home, ate and then retired to bed. Kevin had taught Cas something new about human life (he of course knew what ‘laundry’ was from the Winchesters; though he had never quite knew what it was called). Cas tried his best to be a good student.

They all went to bed ‘early’ according to Dean and Cas had fallen asleep easily—despite the discomfort he had for the exercise.

Then _it_ happened.

Castiel dreamed like he did every once in awhile and it was, to say, an _interesting_ dream. One full of sweat, semen and penises. A type of dream that he forgot humans were bound to have.

Normally he would dismiss this as a normal human happening and possibly fall back to sleep…

But two things occurred that stopped him in his tracks.

One; the dream had left him hard and aching in a way he had never really, truly felt when he was an angel.

Two; the dream involved Dean Winchester. Dean Winchester’s sweaty chest and lust-filled eyes. _Dean Winchester’s penis and buttocks._

Castiel was in a slight shock. He figured that it was normal to dream of one’s closest to you, but…if he was dreaming of sex with Dean Winchester, could that possibly be referring to some…feelings?

Anna once told him when he was a fledgling that humans that have sex should love each other; after all, a child is usually procreated from this copulation, and to raise it the two people must at least care for each other (if not love each other). By having sex they are basically signing a contract that includes binding themselves together for the sake of a child…They must relate, be familiar and even be attracted to each other to be that willing. Right?

He and Dean wouldn’t exactly be procreating, but the need to have sex blooms from such feelings of trust and love…he believed.

So in conclusion, he was attracted to Dean–not only a sexually way?

Either way that didn’t stop his penis from pulsing in arousal, so he pushed the thoughts away for a while.

Instead he ‘hopped’ into the shower, already quite annoyed by the phenomenon of unwanted erections. He quickly learned through trial and error that cold water not only helped the feeling go away (for the present), but was also the surefire way to become limp and ‘normal’ again. He assumed that no one wanted to see his erection nor did he want to deal with that uncomfortable feeling all day, so he did his best to make it go away.

~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple days passed by as normal, with the only thing differing from the status quo was the looks Cas couldn’t help but give Dean when the man wasn’t looking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It all came to a head one night almost a week later. Cas’ curiosity was killing him. So after a certain point when Cas was positive everyone was asleep, he began to explore.

Normally he wouldn’t care in the least whether or not her was caught masturbating; but according to the Winchesters (specifically Dean), the last thing he wanted was to be caught in a sexual and loving act. Which confused him but now that he was human, he had to learn human customs.

He held his flaccid penis in his hand and began to rub it, pull it, play with the coarse hairs surrounding it. He couldn’t help himself; as strange as the human reaction was, he had to learn to try things despite it. He learned that through almost not trying garlic bread. He was also…very, very curious. Humans liked this activity very much if the film industry dedicated to it was any indication. He had to try it at least once.

With that thought in mind he stroked his cock as he began to timidly think of the dreams from last night. He thought of the acts from the dream and the apparent love he suddenly had for Dean.

(Suddenly? Now that he truly thought about it, it wasn’t sudden; it was there generally. It didn’t not truly grow however until Dean had whispered ‘I need you’ to him…and even then Cas had tried to let Dean go. He grimaced at the thought. He couldn’t think about it without pain in his chest. So he had avoided both the thought and the feelings for as long as he could…until now that is)

His breaths became a little heavier as his penis began to stiffen, but it wasn’t as hard as it was _that_ morning. So he began to think of other things; things he saw in videos on the internet, the pizza man, thick penises, large breasts, etc. Dean was always in the back of his mind however, and so were the images from his dreams.

Finally, after much torment and much patience, his cock was hard and aching. Thankfully all he had to think of now were Dean’s arms and eyes and lips and hips—

Cas let out a small groan in surprise as his arousal spiked. The thought of Dean did this to his body…and that was a very interesting feeling indeed.

While he thought absentmindedly his grip tightened on himself and he let out another gasp. His body was moving instinctively now, creating a rhythm all on its own and making the pleasure hike quickly. All he could see was Dean’s beautiful body he recreated from scratch; the body with its many muscles and contours and hair.

A memory blossomed and suddenly he was thinking of the time he accidently flew into Dean’s hotel room when he was changing. He had to suppress another moan. He remembered dark nipples and smooth skin…a hard stomach and strong thighs…arms that wield weapons on a daily basis…

The image alone was Cas’ undoing.

He felt his body clenching and his fist was moving quickly now, up and down, up and down, stroke stroke stroke—

_Stop._

Cas paused. In his mind’s eye he could see Dean, smirking and staring hungrily at him. He knew that his hunter wasn’t really there, but again the thought alone, the image _alone—_

_Stop. Take it slow. Enjoy it._

Cas took a deep calming breath and forced himself to let go of his twitching cock (he didn’t question why he was listening to a figment of his imagination). It gave one final movement in protest but thankfully the need he felt was subsiding a little, now that release wasn’t imminent. He breathed deeply for a few seconds, something he had learned while being human that helped him calm down, before ‘Dean’ spoke once more.

_There you go..._ he whispered, _that’s it...now stroke your cock, nice and long..._ Cas gasped at the language and quickly nodded, eager to please and follow orders.

It didn’t matter that the real Dean would never do this.

“Strictly platonic!” Dean has said time and time again when people insinuated that they were a couple. It hurt, and even offended Cas, just a little, every time he said that. But that didn’t matter...he had ‘Dean’ with him now and he was going to follow orders.

It also didn’t matter that the words he was hearing came almost directly from a video he watched on the internet.

He ignored it all and focused on Dean. His aroused eyes, swollen lips, sweating skin…

When Cas stroked this time, he shuddered and gasped at the sensation of his hand dragging on his dick and at the image in front of him. Just...holy crap, as Dean would say.

_Good, good...now twist. Gently._

Castiel followed directions willingly, and as he did so his free hand desperately went to grasp at the sheets. He honestly...couldn’t contain himself. It was an animalistic pleasure, so primal, something this angel…now ex-angel had never felt before. And now he was either blessed or cursed with the opportunity to feel such raw feelings.

_Thrust_.

He was beyond orders now. He was twisting and thrusting into the air, using his feet for leverage. He gasped and choked on the moans building in this throat. He—he couldn’t...couldn’t wake them all up with his moans—But suddenly he’s close, so close, _too close—_ and suddenly it’s too late. He’s moaning and thrusting and choking as cum releases from his red, pulsing cock. It squirts into the air before landing heavily on his chest, over and over again. Until it finally stops, and the euphoria begins.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It isn’t until at least ten minutes later that his breathing slows and his hips stop twitching. He has to let go of his penis, because it is much too sensitive now. He could honestly sleep for a week now...

But he happily settles for a few hours as he cuddles into his comforter, still naked and wet with come.

He never notices the shadow at his doorway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas wakes up the next day refreshed, and for the first time with a smile. He runs through last night’s happenings with a smile and honestly? He was pretty sure he was going to do this every night now. The only thing wrong was the flakey discharge on his chest but that could be easily fixable. He just had to being a wet cloth with him to his room.

As he dresses and washes, he subtly ignores the fact that he basically masturbated to Dean Winchester. He could repress those feelings for now.

~~~~~~~

Once more, as it always is, it is a normal day. Dean and Sam go and search for angels, find some, come home. Kevin teaches Cas how to make toast. He tries to be a dutiful student. They all eat supper together and then Dean and Sam head in for an early resting time.

The only thing strange was the fact that Dean kept giving him looks. He did not know whether or not they were good looks, or ‘weird looks’ as Sam once put it before, but Cas did know that Dean had been looking at him at different points all day. He was trying so hard but like the ex-angel he was never that discreet. The only question to Cas now was _why_.

Did he do something wrong? Did he do the laundry wrong or shave crookedly or forget to wash all the semen off of his body? He was tempted to ask Dean, but what from what he had learned from human customs, he couldn’t just _ask_.

So what was he to do?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nothing happened right away. Everything remained ‘normal’. Castiel didn’t say a word to Dean and neither did Dean to Castiel. Everything happened as it usually did…except for two things.

One, the added fact that Cas masturbated almost every night now, and sometimes even during his annual showers. It made him much more relaxed, made learning human customs much easier. It was one human compulsion he truly, truly liked…other then taking a bath and doing laundry. He found both quite relaxing.

Two, Dean was suddenly quite fond of his ‘subtle’ staring. Cas caught him a few times, and when he did all Dean did was blush furiously and look away. He didn’t stop however. It made Cas both uncomfortable in his new human skin and made him slightly aroused. The looks made for very good material when he touched himself at night.

And for a while Castiel thought nothing else would change.

But with the Winchester’s luck, it always did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It started with one of Cas’ nightly sessions. He was touching his cock, gently rubbing it in his hands. The length was getting thicker but very slowly. It was done with a purpose…Cas was not only trying to teach himself to last longer, but he was also teaching himself to fully and completely immerse himself in it.

With his other hand he began to pinch his sensitive nipples, something he had learned drove himself crazy. It all was so very teasing.

But it was also so heavenly that he could hardly stand it.

Unwillingly he thrust his hips into the air, his body not able to withstand the light pressure on his cock. He began to make small noises in his throat, something akin to a growl but much more frenzied.

Not wanting for this to end so quickly, he took both hands off himself and took a deep breath…and that was when he heard it. He froze and forced himself to not look around wildly.

Another person was in his room with him.

In any other situation his survival instincts would have kicked in and he’d be beating the person who dared tried to attack him in the dead of night, but right now he froze. He was so vulnerable, more vulnerable then he had ever felt in his human body. He had never been naked in front of someone before…and while that never mattered when he was an angel, human conditioning taught him that he should fear this moment. And he did; he felt disgusted that someone dared to walk in on this private moment.

He was about to get up and attack this intruder in his sudden burst of adrenalin and anger, when he spotted them. Green eyes staring at him from the dark. He knew those eyes, looked into them every day.

_Dean…?_

A burst of arousal made him bite his lip. _Dean_ was staring at him, actual Dean Winchester, was actually watching him from the darkness of Cas’ door. He could barely believe it. He especially couldn’t believe the fact that Dean was there and was _not leaving_. He was staring back, his mouth slightly parted and his eyes wide.

Some things Cas has learned as a human is sex is embarrassing, it’s something that should be kept very private and it changes relationships (as it should of course; after all you are committing yourself to someone in a very irreversible way). Sex can change people and things…it could change the way Dean and he interacted, their friendship and ‘profound bond’.

It could change a lot he knew.

And suddenly, change was all he wanted.

With his eyes locked on Dean’s, Cas took both of his hands and placed them on his chest. He began to gently rub his upper body, circling nipples and petting his toned stomach. He gasped slightly as little pinpricks of need rushed over his body. Dean’s ever-widening eyes didn’t make the arousal any less sharp.

Neither said a word to each other, but they really didn’t need to do they? The actions spoke louder then the words.

At least Castiel hoped they did.

He went on to twisting and pulling on his left nipple as his other hand reached down towards his crotch. He didn’t touch his cock, not yet. Instead he played with the pubes there, tugging lightly in sync with the tugging of his nipples. His breath hitched when Dean’s obviously did. His dick gave a twitch in interest for all that was happening to him.

Finally feeling generous, he gently cupped his pulsing erection and palmed it for a few seconds. He breathed heavily at the feeling, his chest hitching. It took all of his self-control not to grab his cock and finish right then. But he wanted this to _last_ , to give a good show, to make Dean hot and bothered.

Apparently he was, if Dean not moving an inch but instead squirming from his place at the door was any indication. Too bad all he did was squirm in place. For once Cas would give anything to have Dean listen to his prayers and come closer, closer, close enough to touch him. He wouldn’t need much to get off. Just a touch of fingertips caressing his ribs, or nails dragging across nipples, or the tip of his tongue—

Cas let out a moan at the thought, not being able to control himself. He…he would probably give anything to have Dean come over right then. But he still wasn’t moving.

Castiel was getting impatient.

So, unable to wait anymore, he began to pull on his erection. He didn’t want to pressure Dean, but he couldn’t wait anymore. His hands moved in a flurry as his tried to bring himself off. He was close, so close—

“ _Dean_.” He hissed, his fingers squeezing his prick almost too roughly. His whole body was screaming now. It was too late to hold back.

With a muffled cry he was cumming all over himself and the bed. He kept tugging roughly at his cock as he did so, a whine low in his throat. It wasn’t until he was practically jack-knifing himself off the bed from oversensitivity did he let himself go. He gasped slightly as his heart calmed down, and for a second he forgot why he had just ejaculated so hard.

Then he remembered.

He quickly sat up, grimacing slightly at the cum on his chest that was already beginning to dry.

Dean was already gone.


End file.
